The Secret
by EvilAmy
Summary: Sonic and the gang go for a camping trip, and Amy has a secret to tell all! ShadAmy


IT'S ME! I'm not dead! HORRAY!

I don't think I'm ever going to finish that Evil Side story…sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or any other characters blahblahblah

Please R&R and this is the only page of the story, so it is short….

"Amy, do we have to go camping?" Sonic complained as he hopped into the van. Amy sighed.

"You complain too much. Everyone else wants to go, and you have to come cuz I don't trust you alone." Amy started up the van. "Everyone ready?"

"Yup!" Amy drove out of the driveway and onto the road. The trip was two hours long, so Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails fell asleep. Shadow, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, helped Amy with directions. "You know Amy, why did you ever start liking Sonic?" Amy stared at Shadow, and then began to laugh.

"Because I was 8 and stupid…." Shadow and Amy started laughing so loud that it woke up Knuckles.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Amy rolled her eyes.

'Oh nothing…." Amy gave Shadow a wink. "Knux, wake up the others. We're almost there.

"Yes Ma'm Amy …..Ma'm!" Knuckles took a deep breath and "WAKE UP YOU LAZY HEADS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Shadow covered his ears. Amy wish she could have but she had to drive. Sonic and Tails woke up with a start.

"You didn't have to yell Knuckles!" said Tails as he rubbed his ears.

"We're here!" Amy drove through the trail to the camping grounds. There own, private camping grounds.

"I thought you weren't aloud to bring vans or cars into the camping grounds…" Amy sighed as she looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, this is a different place, okay? We can do what we want, as long as there is NO harm to nature OR littering. Now let's get the tents set up…" Sonic moaned. "Why do we have to listen to you? " Amy took out her hammer and gave an evil grin. Sonic got a look of horror on his face and ran to the trunk to take the things out.

"Hey, there are only three tents! Knuckles!" Sonic looked at Knuckles with a mad face on. Knuckles backed up.

"Well, I am fine sleeping out on the ground…." said Knuckles.

"Sonic, it's not like you ever slept in a bed," Everyone agreed. Sonic groaned.

"Fine, I like sleeping in the trees anyway…" Sonic got his stuff and went to a conveniently placed tree. Tails, Amy, and Shadow put up there tents. It was getting dark.

"Better get the fire up before it's too dark…" Tails ran to the trunk and brought out a round object. He placed it in the center of their camp. With a touch of a button, a makeshift fire sprung up.

"Tails, I don't know what we would do without you!" Amy said happily. Tails bowed.

"Thank you, thank you!" Shadow hit Tails on the head. "Okay Fox boy, get the dinner!" Tails stuck his tongue out at Shadow and got another nifty invention out. "What you guys want?"

"Chili dog!" said Sonic

"Chili dog!" cried Knuckles

"Chili dog!" yelled Shadow

"Taco…" said Amy. Tails laughed.

"So four Chili dogs and one taco? Coming right up!" Tails pressed a few codes on his gadget, and a laser beam shot out. Four Chili dogs and one taco came out of nowhere. The boys ran and grabbed their chili dogs and gobbled them up. Amy shook her head as she took her taco. "Boys…"

"We heard that!" Amy sweatdropped.

"What's this big secret you have been talking about anyway?"

"You will find out Tommarow…"

Shadow yawned. "Good Night everyone!" He crawled into his tent. The boys followed into their own sleeping bags. Amy walked up the hill and looked at the moon. "Soon…" she turned off the makeshift fire and crawled into her tent.

"WAKE UP SHADOW!" Shadow woke to find Amy's face two inches away from him. "Everyone else has woken up but you! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have gone on a hike, and won't be back till dinner, so you better get your lazy butt up so we can do some adventuring too!"

"Alright! Alright! I will be out in a sec…" Amy crawled out of the tent. Shadow got up, combed his fur, and after a few minutes went outside. "Amy? Aaaaaaamy? AMY!" Amy was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?" He went a little bit into the forest. Then he heard something like a water fall. He ran and peeked out of the bushes. He saw Amy behind the water fall, crying. She walked passed what seem like a cave, and was touching her hand on the wall. She then sat down, and sobbed. Shadow walked out of the bushes, climbed to where Amy was, and sat down next to her. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Oh Shadow!" she said between sobs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Shadow soothed her.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. Amy stopped sobbing and lifted her face up.

"My father used to bring me here all the time. We would play in the lagoon, stay in this cave, and have so much fun. But then…" Amy broke into tears again. "We went on a climb one day. All the way to the top of the waterfall. But we found a bomb that was set to go off in 10 seconds. He pulled it off the rock it was stuck on, but since we were free climbing, he let go of the wall, and fell down 50 feet with bomb in hand and it…"Amy broke into sobs again and buried her face in Shadows chest. "Oh Amy…" He rubbed her back. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because….I…was….too…scared….to……." she said between sobs. Then she lifted her head up, and took out what seemed like half of a boomerang. "This was all I found, and I've kept it with me since…"Her tears fell on it. As they did, the object began to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter. Amy nearly screamed and let go of it, making it fall to the ground. Smoke came out of it, and what seemed like the shape of a hedgehog appeared in front of them. Amy and Shadow gasped. Amy stood up and walked shakily toward the smoke. It cleared up, and a dark red hedgehog with blue eyes appeared. "Da---daddy?" Amy was taken back in surprise, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes Amy…" Amy hugged him and cried. "Didn't I tell you? If anything happened to me, I would always be with you in spirit. Ahh, you have grown into a beautiful girl, just like your mother. By the way," he knelt down and whispered in her ear. "Who is this handsome fellow you are hanging out with?"

"D-DAD! He's just a friend!" Amy said between sobs and laughs, still not beliving what she was seeing.

"Oh, they all say that. I would love to talk with you more, but I have to go right now. Just call me later." He hugged Amy and gave her a kiss. In a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Th—that was your dad!" Shadow said in shock. Amy nodded. "Wait….how is that possible? By the way, what was he saying about me?" Shadow smirked. Amy blushed.

"Uhh, well nothing! Just saying you are handsome and stuff…" She quickly climbed down to the lagoon. Shadow followed. "Want to go for a swim?" Shadow shrugged.

"Sure!"

It was evening and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had come back. They were telling Amy and Shadow about there adventure.

"Still, it's not like our other adventures. What did you two do today?" Knuckles looked at Amy and Shadow.

"We found a waterfall," Shadow looked at Amy.

"And we swam in the lagoon. That's about it." Sonic laughed.

"We had more fun then you!" Knuckles nudged him.

Amy smiled and then she looked down at the ground.

"I-I've got something to tell you guys…"

"The big secret?"

"Yeah…"Amy pulled out a box and opened it.

"Hey, that looks like the warrior feather," Sonic got a closer look.

"No it isn't! I saw a picture of that somewhere and it's…" Tails gasped and looked at Knuckles, he was equally surprised. "THE GOLD WARRIOR FEATHER!" Shadow stared at Amy.

"But can't only the greatest warriors of Mobius use it?" Amy placed it on her head, and she began to glow. She was surrounded by a blinding light.

"AAAAHHH!" The boys covered their eyes. Amy came out of the tower of light. She was wearing a black pants and a black top with a bow and quiver of arrows slung on her back and a bow in her hand. Two of her spines were hanging out, the rest were in a pony tail.

"Hey, she looks just like," everyone gasped. "THE LOST WARRIOR OF MOBIUS!" Amy looked at them, the moon shining on her.

"This was the big secret…"


End file.
